


Loving The Hated

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Harry Potter Collection [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Guilt, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Reader-Insert, Regret, Worried Draco Malfoy, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: You take Draco to meet your family, knowing it won’t be easy.





	Loving The Hated

“You alright?”

He looked down at you, worry in his eyes.

“I don’t think this is a good idea. Maybe-maybe we should wait?”

You understood why he’d been avoiding this off for so long. 

Honestly, you were just as terrified as he was, if not more.

He’d had a part in all of it. He was the one who let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts. He practically killed Dumbledore, even if he wasn’t the one to utter the spell.

Every life that had been lost was on him.

And you knew it wouldn’t be easy-telling your family you were seeing Draco. 

But if he still wasn’t ready, you weren’t going to force him into it.

“Ok-let’s go”.

You grabbed his hand, both of you ready to leave, when a voice stopped you.

“Y/n? That you, dear?”

Turning around, you gulped when you locked eyes with your mum, terrified as her gaze drifted from you to Draco.

You weren’t exactly sure what you were expecting, but it definitely wasn’t a soft smile.

“Come on in-you’ll catch your death out here”.

You and Draco shared a confused glance, but followed behind, letting out a sigh of relief at the warmth of the Burrow.

“So-you got anything to tell me, y/n?” she asked, a knowing smirk on her face.

“Uh…I…me and Draco…”

“What the bloody hell is he doing here?”

You jumped at the sudden sound of Ron’s voice, gulping when you noticed the livid expression on his face.

“Ron…”

“No, y/n. Why the hell is he in our house?” he asked, pointing his finger at Draco, that simple action somehow making Draco cower.

“He’s…he’s with me”, you answered back, straightening up and deciding that you weren’t going to let Ron’s opinion rule your relationship.

“With you? Bloody hell, y/n? Don’t you remember what he’s done?”

“You know he didn’t want to, Ron”.

“But he did. And we lost Fred because of it”.

“Ronald!”, your mum yelled, her voice stern and hard.

You sighed, knowing this would be the issue everyone would have. And you completely understood. After all, you hated him for a few years too.

But once you’d actually spoken to him, you quickly realized he wasn’t evil. He’d just made a mistake.

A mistake that cost your brother his life-but he was carrying that guilt, and a thousand times more, every single day.

“I understand, Ron. But-he hates himself enough as it is. Please don’t add to it”.

He shook his head, unable to believe you’d actually had the nerve to decide to see Draco after everything he’d done.

“He should hate himself. He’s a bloody murderer. And you’re just as bad as he is”, he spat at you.

“ENOUGH, RONALD!”

“Mum! How can you be ok with this? Your own son’s dating the two-faced bastard who got Fred killed”.

She shook her head, keeping the tears at bay and calming herself down, knowing he was only talking this way out of anger.

“That wasn’t his fault-and you know it. Stop blaming the boy for everything. He wasn’t responsible for what happened to Fred. And if this boy makes y/n happy, then I’m fine with it. I’ve already lost one son. I won’t see another two fighting each other over something like this”.

Ron looked over at you, noticing the sadness in your eyes, the guilt growing in him.

But he just couldn’t accept it. Not right in that moment.

So he just stared at you for a few seconds, jaw clenched.

“That’s enough, Ron”.

You both turned to the owner of the voice, George entering the room and walking towards you.

“Been a while, little bro”.

He took you into a hug, making you chuckle when he squeezed extra tight.

“Yea-been busy”.

He nodded, holding you at arm’s length and looking at you properly, satisfied when he was sure you didn’t look too tired and overworked.

And when he held his hand out to Draco, a small smile on his face, your jaw dropped, Ron staring in shock.

You were so sure George would be the one who’d hate Draco the most.

He took Fred’s death the hardest. After all, the bond between twins was one of the closest.

But the way he greeted Draco, not making any comments on what he’d done or making him feel guilty-well, that just told you what you needed to know.

You actually had a chance.

If your mum and George could accept your relationship with Draco, you were sure you could get the rest to do the same.

Maybe it’d take some time, but you knew it would happen eventually.

And that was all you needed, the worry washing away, now replaced with relief and hope that you’d actually make it work.


End file.
